This Promise
by Dio Silenzio
Summary: It was the season of love at IS academy, and of course Ichika's going to get screwed over by girls, while his sister feels hopeful again because of a promise made, 12 years ago with a childhood friend that never came back. (random plot, and my first one-shot)


**okaay this is my first one shot so forgive me if i confuse you.**

**As for a reason i wrote this...nah just felt like it...and to compensate on missing a valentine fic so this is very very late.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own KHR and Infinite Stratos**

* * *

**Namimori Middle, Rooftop~**

"_Ne, Fuyu-chan…"_

"_Hai?"_

_In the rooftop of the middle school famous for its well disciplined students, unbeatable baseball team, occasional unexplained explosions, idols, and losers. _

_Two teenagers of the same age, one a attractively fierce female with long black hair, the other an innocent male with looks that can be mistaken for a weakling, seem to be having a conversation that might as, well be their last, before the two of them say goodbye to each other._

"_Are you sure…you don't wanna g-go with m-me…?" asked by the timid looking boy, trying to avoid glancing at the beautiful girl next to him by looking down at the ground from the rooftop._

"_Y-yes, I'm sure… I'm gonna be an IS pilot, and I can't go to Italy with you…sorry" the girl gave her answer trying to hold back the feeling of wanting to be with the boy, who had been her friend since her childhood._

"_N-no! It's okay, I understand…but…" He was lost in words, not having the courage to continue his sentence._

"_But what… Summer?" asked the girl teasing the boy, who had a tint of pink on his pale white cheeks, with the nickname she gave him seeing that it seemed appropriate to the boy but not the moment._

"_I-I-It's, uuh-uh,It's" the boy stammered making the girl stifle a giggle(that rhymed!). Then the boy took a deep breath and finally looked at the black haired girl who looked at him back, halting her giggle._

"_Can you promise me this?" Brown orbs looked straight at the girl._

"_N-nani?" She asked as the moved closer till he could whisper his promise for her._

_As the boy moved away sighing as he waited for an answer from the girl. Whilst the boy moved her mind went blank and her world stopped for a moment till she realizes that the boy wasn't kidding._

"_I promise… I'll wait…"_

"_A-arigatou"_

_The two of them smiled that day, and in, they were gone, far away from each other, their hearts content as the feelings they were holding back for a decade, can be set free for another. Only the seasons passing by would be the only thing that is going to hold them back._

_Or so she thought…_

* * *

**Twelve Years Later**

**February 14, 20XX ~IS Academy~ 6:00 AM**

Early in the morning the most respected and possibly the strongest IS pilot in the world Chifuyu Orimura, woke up from her dream that was slowly becoming a nightmare as the boy from her dreams never came back and didn't keep his side of the promise, or was there was a promise in the first place?

She got up and shook of the memories of the boy as there was no use being sad over the idiot. She prepared herself by getting in her uniform and everything else she did in her morning routine. Then she looked at the calendar of her room, she sighed as this day is very troublesome, for her reputation of being an icon and being the elder sibling of the only male student in a school full of hormonal teenage girls.

As she shook her head and just focused on how she would discipline the students, she saw that some people already sent her letters, judging from the notes scattered at the floor of her door. She picked them up and looked at the names written but not the actual letter hoping she would receive a letter from her childhood friend, but her wishful thinking didn't pay off, not like she was expecting anything.

With that she put down the letters and prepared herself for the day.

* * *

As Chifuyu was walking her cellphone rang, pulling it out off her pocket she looked at name of the caller and it was security.

"It's me Chifuyu, are there any problems?"

"H-hai Orimura-sensei. An intruder was just found entering the academy, but the guards and patrols cant find the intruder"

"Okay, I understand… Don't cancel the classes, it would be safer if the students are with their instructors"

"Understood"

* * *

**~After Classes~**

This was not at all in any kind of way, good for the sole male IS pilot Ichika Orimura, first thing in the morning he had to deal with thirty girls who wanted him to be their valentine, then on his way to class the number of girls increased, and then now there was literally thousands of females ranging from his friends to people he just knew to complete strangers are chasing after him.

Truly this was not his day, then as he was about to pass a corner from the hallways he was grabbed by the collar and got locked inside the conveniently placed janitor's closet. It took a few seconds for Ichika to process what happened, then he looked at the person who pulled him and it seemed to be the janitor.

"Umm-"

"Shhh"

Ichika was about to talked but was hushed by the stranger then he heard the girls from outside looking for him but took off after a few minutes and went to a different place to look for him. The IS pilot suddenly became thankful to the janitor.

"A-arigato!" He exclaimed dramatically as this man might have saved his life or virginity… probably both.

"Hm? Oh its fine no need to thank me" the janitor said in his calm deep voice, that Ichika thought to be the kind of voice that the ladies will like.

"No really! You just saved my life mister!"

"You're over exaggerating Ichi-chan, anyway take care, got some things to do, bye" The janitor said as he exited the room, not taking any equipment with him.

"Bye, and thank you again" the younger one said as he bid farewell then he realized something…

"Did he call me Ichi-chan?" he muttered as a few memories of a boy with spiky-brown hair calling him by that name came to him.

"Ichika!" He jumped a little from the booming voice of his older sister coming from behind, he turned around to face Chifuyu who was surprisingly accompanied by his female friends, namely Houki, Charl, Cecilia, Laura, and Rin.

"Hai, Orimura-sensei" He said carefully, as he addressed his own sister in that manner.

"There's an intruder here, and I need the ones with their personal IS's to assist me" Chifuyu said surprising her younger brother.

"An intruder?"

"Yes, he got inside this morning, we had reports saying that he's posing as the janitor"

"Uhhh…" the male felt his sweat drip down from his face as he realized that he might have let the intruder roam freely after meeting him.

"GOMENASAI!" with that Ichika activated his IS and flew indoors towards the intruder's direction, confusing his sister not knowing what her brother did.

"Hey wait for me Ichika-san!"

"""Ichika!"""

Four girls said as they followed Ichika with their own IS's leaving behind the boys childhood friend with his sister.

"Orimura-sensei, don't forget our deal" Houki said as she activated her own IS.

"I won't… The five of you will have a date with Ichika after this" the strict teacher said as her student flew and followed her friends.

After all of them were gone Chifuyu investigated the janitor's closet and the only thing she saw is an envelope. Opening it, she saw her name beautifully written on the white, blue and red, letter inside the envelope indicating that the letter was for her.

"Did Ichika drop this?" She asked herself thinking that her brother was sweet enough to give her a letter for Valentine Day, then she read the contents that made her smile but what had her shocked and her heart to jump in joy was the name of the sender.

* * *

"Slow down will ya!?" yelled by the representative of China, Rin, as she tries to keep up with everyone else.

"I agree…"

"Oh sorry, but I saw the intruder going here" Ichika said sweat dripping as the girls stared at him with confusion.

"How do you know that, Ichika?" asked by his childhood friend.

"Y-you see, I uhh… had a conversation with him?" He said earning a sigh of exasperation from the females.

A few seconds later Laura spotted a man in a janitor uniform carelessly walking like he owned the place.

"That's him!" Laura informed her teammates and the six of them launched themselves to the man, but the man dodged all of them with ease while hiding his face with the cap that came with the janitor uniform.

"Yare yare, isn't it rude to surprise people?" the intruder said with a smirk as he ran towards them, as they were not expecting him to pass by them with little to no effort.

Seeing that this was no ordinary man the six of them became serious as the man continued to run away from them.

"Come on! Let's go!" Ichika said as all of them took off.

* * *

**~One hour later~**

It's almost been an hour since they started chasing the man, but even their combined efforts none of them was able to even lay a finger on the man.

The intruder proved to be a challenge after a few minutes, but after half an hour of chasing, spinning and all sorts of aerial maneuvers, it quickly became an impossible task for the six of them. As the man made their high–tech battle suits look like mere toys for a child to play with.

"Well it's been fun playing, but I have to go now… sayonara Ichi-chan" The man said walking towards the rooftop as he let his guard down seeing that the six students don't have an ounce of stamina left in them.

Ichika can only look at the man from the floor he was lying on, usually he would be angry and furious to the point that nothing would stop him not even the lack of stamina but a part of him was telling him to let someone finish the job for him. He didn't know why… he just felt like it.

A minute had pass and his sister arrived with a Shinai(bamboo sword) in hand he pointed at the direction of the rooftop indicating to her that the skilled intruder was there.

"Take a break now, Ichika-" that made him smile, seeing her elder sister act again.

"Punishment for failing, is tomorrow" while that made him tear up, it wasn't his fault the man was godly.

* * *

**~IS Academy Rooftop~**

Reaching the ends of the stairs up the rooftop, she took a deep breath and opened the door revealing an empty rooftop.

She looked around wishing to see the intruder, even just this once. With her wish not being granted yet again she loosens her grip on the shinai, dropping it to the ground. She took a look on the letter she picked up on the janitor's closet staring at the name on the bottom of the letter.

"Where-"

"Where is it!?, Where is it!?, Where is it!?... oh come on please don't tell me I dropped it!?" A deep and slightly panicky voice came from behind, Chifuyu gulped a lump on her throat and turned her head her eyes locked on a very handsome man her age with spiky brown hair, matching his warm golden brown eyes, wearing a suite made of expensive cloth and a large eye catching ring on his middle finger connected to another ring on his pinky finger by a chain.

Taking a good look at the man made the strict and stern teachers arm became slumped but not letting go of the letter on her hand.

She walked closer to the man who had his back turned away from her. Anger, hate, rage and emotions connected to that was building up inside her as she took one step closer to the man… the man who didn't show up while she waited, the man who broke his promise, the man who had her heart since god knows when.

As she was close enough, she was finally able to let the anger inside burst out of her… by wrapping the man in warm embrace from behind, making everything sound quiet, as the sound of her crying was the only thing audible.

"F-Fuyu…-chan?" said the man who stopped ransacking every pocket in his suit, he tried to look back to see the unmatched beauty of the woman he dreamt of every night, since the time they moved away from each other to meet their own destinies.

"Don't look…" Chifuyu muffled on his back not wanting to see her in this state.

"Okay…" the brunette complied letting the woman take her time crying, then he looked at her arms which was holding the note he made for her. He smiled the note was only for her so he was glad she was the one who picked it up.

"Why?"

"Why, What?" he answered the question with another making the grip on him tighten, to the point that it hurted.

"Why were you late?...you were late for two years..." She raised her voice but not letting go of the hug, she wasn't going to let him go, no not again.

"I…I had to make sure everything was safe from now on… you know, mafia stuff…" He told her his reasons for being two years late from their promise. Indeed his position in the underground world was troublesome.

"Heh…mafia" She inwardly cursed that world… truthfully she would want to be with him even if he was dubbed a criminal, she…she loved him that much.

"So… is it safe now?...Tsuna?"

"Hai… took a lot of time and 'convincing'… but it's safe now" He assured the woman that waited for him, while he was talking and fighting his way to make the mafia harmless, even if it meant taking over many famiglia's. Yes, it was now a fact that the Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada, was now the head of more than twenty families that swore their allegiance to the Vongola Decimo, and that they would keep the world peaceful, like how the first generation imagined it to be.

"What are you going to do now?" She finally let go of him and asked, wishing that he would finally stay with her. The two of them faced each other both having different shades of red on their cheeks.

"The-the promise…" Tsuna said as he took a tiny box from his pocket and bended on his knee in front of Chifuyu. He opened the box containing a ring which would be their contract to stay together, for better or worse, till death tears them apart.

* * *

_Can you promise me this?" Brown orbs looked straight at the girl._

"_N-nani?" She asked as the moved closer till he could whisper his promise for her._

"_After ten years, I'll become stronger, I won't be a dame anymore… after that… will you marry me?" _

"_I promise… I'll wait…"_

"_A-arigatou"_

* * *

With Ichika and the girls. The six of them finally regained some of their strength and made their way to the rooftop to help their teacher if she needed it.

As they got closer they heard faint laughter coming from a woman, namely Chifuyu. As they opened the door and peeked, and what they saw was rather surprising.

There sitting on the floor was a very good looking man wearing expensive clothing talking, laughing and holding hands with Chifuyu, who had a shade of pink of her cheeks and a very noticeable silver band on her ring finger.

At that moment the six of them all thought of the same thing… well some people were different.

"_An engagement ring!?" _courtesy of Houki, Rin, Cecillia, and Charlotte.

"_The instructor, has a bride!?"_

"_Finally! A Big-Brother!"_

* * *

**AND IT'S DONE!**

**Yeah Yeah i know its rushed, no developement, and random... but cut me some slack i'm a noob here and its my first one shot**

**oh about the TsunaxChifuyu pairing... no ones doing so why not?**

**Hope u like it bye!**


End file.
